Talk:Ultimate Fate/@comment-3041875-20160516122121
So, first of all, congratulations on this very accomplished series, Joe, as well as finishing it. And thank you for sharing it with us, it has been a lot of fun to read! The finale was awesome! Flashbacks – Perfect opening scene, going to the source of the show, and then great scene with the Khans, showing the beginning of Joe's journey. I loved the early Rena flashback, nice piece of character focus for him, showing him imagine what his mother would be saying to him and ending it with him spotting Lady. Nice Mary cameo in the next Rena and Lady flashback. Loved the Mary focus in the flashback with Rachel and Joe, accompanied by the present-day scene of Mary and Rachel worrying what was to come but Rachel being sure everything will be fine. The Peep flashback was perfect; of course we had to see her bossing David around one last time, but how it linked to her mother's wishes was fantastic. Nice flashback reminding us how Liz always strived to do good and protect. Then nice Rachel flashback with Captain Nosh, if a little random, to see Rachel being happy at someone doing good; but I didn’t think Captain Nosh was real, but rather that he was just made up by a wish of Prima and James to get Joe to make his wish, but maybe I'm remembering that wrong. Was nice to see him again though. The flashback of Joe praying for a family at the orphanage, though nice, was oddly placed tbh, especially with it being so short; I just struggled to imagine the present-day scene story interrupted for that flash. Ultimately, though, these flashbacks were really well accomplished, Joe, so congrats! You managed to show-off the best in everyone's characters really. Being picky, I'd say Lady's maybe lacked a little, and didn’t do much for me, but the basic essence of every single other main character really shined in their flashbacks. Present-Day – Great scene to open present-day with, Joe's magic vs. that of Jdg98. Jdg98 using Regina's memories was nice, and while I haven’t loved him as a villain, the thing I have liked is how he has Regina's body, mirroring first season as him being big bad (and also cos mirrors lost). It was a great scene of when Joe returns to the friends and family, with everyone together; was nice how everyone had a line and a little moment to shine within that scene. Liz and Joe's goodbye scene was really nice, though it got me really scared that that was the last time they were going to see each other. Adrian re'd. "Wonder Witch on her way" – was awesome, and got me really excited for Selena to appear with the chopper! Liz vs. Hero Fan was also awesome, don’t really know why, 'cause they only had a brief showdown before (which I didn’t even love at the time), but somehow that makes this confrontation/battle kinda meaningful and I just got really excited for them fighting tbh (first good thing about him, really). The flashes of all the battles going on were really excellent. I loved Joe and Rachel fighting Silvia, while Rachel changes back into her genie outfit to be more in the mood, Liz knocking out Emma, Brad firing between Rena and Lady, Selena appearing in her helicopter and shooting the villains down, and just all of it really; Dlrpeep taking down Jdg98 was especially good though! The threat of the dead returning was always a little undermined because it's been done before in the series already, but it was a nice way of having past characters all appear and be included in the main plot. I wonder if it would be cool having the dead mains able to speak and remember bits of their old selves, as to make confrontations with Silvia and Peep for example more meaningful, but I suppose that's mostly all be done before in the series anyway. It was an awesome way for Joe to bring down Jdg98, lying to his parents and then having to atone by looking after his sister; that was all great! I got really excited when the curse was about to hit, and the goodbye between Joe and his parents was really touching. Overall, the present day action was really great, Joe! Flash-Sideways/Flash-forward's – Okay, so I thought I still had about a third of the episode to go tbh after the "6 months later" because of the scrollbar, but half of it turned out to be the ending quotations, so I was a little misled and disappointed. Awesome that the section started with the 501 flash-forward that I had been really looking forward to getting to. Then it was a really nice scene with escaping the flash-sideways, though it was all resolved much, much quicker than I expected (mostly because the quotations took up so much space on the scroll bar, like I said ^, moo). Liz and UFO's death happened really suddenly. Honestly, as I thought about what could still happen in the episode, I thought maybe Liz had joined the group late before the curse was enacted because she had died off-screen and Jdg98 had taken over her body somehow and would cause havoc last minute, revealing Liz to actually be dead, moo. UFO's scene with Jennifer was nice, but ultimately, it's sad him and Liz didn’t get happy endings. I appreciate both their sacrifices, what that did for their characters, and overall, I like their deaths, but I think happening so close together, it may have lessened the impact a little. I'm confused at Reginafan – I don’t think I understood that bit – of course he isn't really there because it's flash-forwards and he's dead, but why then did Mary and UFO try to have him reconnect with his old self? The ending was very nice, and I did enjoy Joe's ending quotations. So, overall, fantastic ending to a fantastic series, Joe, and you should be really happy! Usually at the end of my finale reviews, I comment on the mains, looking at the season, but since this is the series finale, I'll look a little at them over the course of the series. Joe – Joe had a great final season, and I mostly enjoyed his deepening relationships with the other mains which all felt very real, such as with Mary, Rachel, his parents and then Emma in season 4. Not a great fan of the focus in the last season on his relationship with Liz, but that focus has always been rocky over the course of the series tbh, but it still had its moments (such as the season 3 finales). Overall, I think very positively over Joe as the series' lead. While I enjoyed the Jdg98 element of his character and his past at the orphanage, I didn’t really root for him though until the second season. I still consider 206 a standout episode of the series, and it really deepened my appreciation of Joe as a character. I liked how Jdg98 was then recurring (such as a villain in the season 3 finale, and then of course his part in season 5). While I really didn’t find Jdg98 interesting enough as the final season big bad, it was fitting, and the Jdg98 element of Joe's character is still one of my favourite things about the series. Joe was a great lead. Regina – You already know that he was never my favourite character, but I still enjoyed his interaction with Joe season 2, his stories with Prima and Lady season 3 and then his sacrifice season 4. Jdg98 taking his body for the final season was very fitting. Rena and Lady – I never loved Lady other than in season 3, didn’t find her very likeable in season 1 and then found her pretty bland mostly, whereas I found Rena easy to root for in season 1 and enjoyed his conflict with Regina across the course of the series. Overall, while they didn’t shine much as individuals this season, I like their role in season 5 and they felt important, what with their kiss being crucial to restoring the memories and all, and I enjoyed their relationship with Joe. Their focus in the last two episodes rounded their characters up quite well. Disney and Villain – I love how these two continued to appear across the course of the series, and I've appreciated their characters a lot more since season 1 ended, especially Disney, who often had amusing appearances, and it's story in 505 is one of my favourite in the series really. Also enjoyed Viallin's part in Rachel's this season, which was another standout flash-sideways story of the season. Two very fun characters really. Liz – Liz-bot is probably my favourite character of the series, tbh, and I thought the Liz-Bot, Jdg98 and Matthew trio was the best group of villains, such really interesting interactions and all very amusing. I'd have liked Liz-Bot to have remained longer really, because it didn’t feel like Liz did all that much this season after turning good, and it woulda made the uninteresting villains this season much more entertaining. At least I can look back on Liz-bot fondly though and I enjoyed the trio's stories while they lasted. I'm content with Liz's sacrifice in the end, but it was a rocky season really for a character who has been rocky across the whole series, being either great when she had focus, or being neglected. Like Rena and Lady though, she had some good scenes in the last two episodes which rounded her off well. Peep and Rachel – I loved Rachel this season, and it restored her to one of my series favourites, as she felt pivotal to the main plot again and had a great story with Peep; their centrics both being great. Her interaction with Joe and Mary were also great. One of Rachel's best seasons, if not best. It was an awesome season for Peep too, who's been particularly awesome since she merged with Silvia really. Dlrpeep was awesome in the last episode, and I also really enjoyed each of their flashbacks. Mary and UFO – Like Rachel and Peep, the last season served Mary really well and really deepened my appreciation. While I always I enjoyed her role in the first season and always appreciated her story, I never fully appreciated her actual character until this season I don’t think. She's such a sweet character and so easy to root for, making her the perfect choice to be restoring people's memories, as it was really enjoyable watching that journey and her interaction with the characters; I loved her relationship with UFO, Joe and Rachel. The series ends with her being one my favourites. UFO I loved in his centric and the last two episodes, and while he didn’t shine all that much on his own outside those episodes, I enjoyed his interaction with Mary and he was entertaining enough; good end to his character. James and Prima – I liked how James caemo'd with the ancient witches this season, and always enjoyed his story (his centric with Silvia was great, though mostly because of Silvia), but he was always a pretty bland character personality-wise. Prima, on the other hand, I adore. I loved every single set of her flashbacks, as well as her stories in seasons 2 and 3. I never felt she cameo'd after her death as much as Disney and Villain, and she didn’t get as much focus as they did in her season 5 flash-sideways appearance, which is a shame, which I still enjoyed her while she appeared. David and Emma – David is another stand-out character of the series, of course, and will be very memorable. Again, I enjoyed all her centrics. She was a hilarious character, but her growing relationship with Peep was also really good. I loved her arc this season, amusing but nice, with Peep's centrics being one of the best this season. I really enjoyed David's role in the finale. Emma's centric is one of my favourites of the series, and I really like the impact she left on Joe, Liz and Peep going into the final season, especially Peep, so overall Emma was a successful seasonal main. Silvia – There was a time Silvia was my favourite and the 206-210 group of episodes are my favourite in the first two seasons of the series, which is largely due to Silvia's character. Loved her story, and her mergence with Peep in the third season. While I enjoyed Jdg98 taking her form at the wedding, I'm disappointed that Silvia wasn’t revisited much in the last two seasons. It'd have been if she had been involved largely in a flashback or flash-sideways story, in order to remind us how really great she was and to give her one last chance to shine. Overall, though, I look fondly on this character. So, again, congratulations on the series, Joe, and thank you for sharing it with us. There's some really great characters in the show, and all five seasons have very entertaining arcs, and I view strongly. The finale was a perfect end really, with the present-day action and climax being awesome, and then the flashbacks being so well accomplished. Now, check out my series review – http://once-upon-a-virus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Villain_fan/Series_Review